Switch
by Jordyn D
Summary: Something happens that will change one Duke's life forever...
1. An Unusual Day

_**Hey everyone… ok, here is story number 4. I will admit that this has been the one hardest to get on here, because I am pretty nervous about it. I chose the plot here to center around Bo for no reason other than I think Bo would be the easiest to put in the situation since he is often written as the more emotional of the two. **_

_**Big thanks to Elenhin for taking first skim and for all the nudges. **_

_**I do not own the Dukes in any way. That honor belongs to Warner Brothers.**_

"Daisy, have ya seen my tail lyin' around anywhere?"

"Check beside your horns, Bo…"

_Guess ya could say it was an unusual day… even for Hazzard…_

"Found it!" called Bo taking the red tail and horns from where they had been placed on the sofa as he headed for the bathroom, stopping first to grab the rest of his costume from the table and also to snatch a still-warm cookie from the counter where Daisy had set them to cool.

It was Halloween and all indications proved it would be a night to remember. There was to be a costume party at the Boar's Nest, complete with a Midnight hayride. Jesse had convinced Bo and Luke to dress up as twin devils and Daisy, by way of subtle teasing to the boys, had decided to dress as an angel. It promised to be a fun-filled night.

Bo shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower, grinning with anticipated delight. Becky Lynn Johnson had agreed to be his date and if all went well, he hoped that the Midnight hayride would end with a park at Lover's Peak on the way home. But first things first, he had to clean up. Removing his button-down yellow shirt and his blue T-shirt, he stretched yawning. Absently, he reached for a towel…

Thud

Daisy looked up from the cookies she was making. "What was that?"

Thud

"Sounded like it came from the bathroom," began Jesse. "Bo must've just dropped the soap." He continued reading the newspaper.

Luke heard the noise too, but like Jesse thought little of it. Bo never had been the most graceful cousin. In fact, it had never ceased to amaze Luke that Bo could drive as well as he could, considering how he had trouble not tripping over his own two feet or hitting his tall head on a low ceiling. He pounded loudly on the bathroom door. "Hey, Bo! Just me… I gotta get my comb!" called Luke. There was no answer, but knowing Bo would let him in, as he always did if Luke needed something, he figured Bo hadn't heard him since the shower was going full blast. "Hey Bo! Let me in for a sec, will ya?"

Thud Thud

"Bo?" asked Luke beginning to get worried as the sound continued and there was no answer. He turned the knob, cursing under his breath that the door was locked. "Uncle Jesse… Daisy… somethin's wrong with Bo… he ain't answerin'! Bo?" Luke knocked on the door again only to be answered by the same sound, getting louder and louder, as Daisy and Jesse ran to the door. "Bo this is scary, now you open up!" demanded Luke a slight tremble in his voice.

THUD THUD THUD THUD

_I got a baaaaaaaaaaaaad feelin' 'bout this…_

THUD THUD THUD THUD

Daisy looked at Jesse, eyes wide with fear. Jesse nodded at Luke, who jerked his knife out of his belt, determined to unlock the door or break it down… whatever it took. Urged on by the noise sounding steadily from the other side of the door, Luke managed to break the lock. Quickly opening the door, he found that something was in the way and preventing it from opening completely. Waving Jesse and Daisy back, he poked in his head to see what was blocking the door, unable to stop the cry that echoed from his mouth. "Oh God, Bo!"

_I can't look…_

**_Okay, y'all didn't really expect me not to have a cliff-hanger, knowing how fond I am of them, did ya? Well, if ya want to know what happens, let me know by clickin' the little button down yonder… yeah, ya know the one… the more reviews I get, the quicker I will try and update, so please let me know what you think so far... Thanks!_**


	2. Fish out of Water

_**Hey y'all, back again… all I can say to the # of reviews is wow. I am awed…truly awed. I'm glad you like it so far, though I am still a bit nervous about this one. At any rate, as I said the more reviews I get, the sooner I will update, so please let me know what you think and thanks for all the support and encouragement.**_

_**Special thanks to Elenhin, for first skims and last draws…**_

**_Warning: Okay if you are sensitive, emotional or just tend to cry at anything from telephone commercials to clip art, ya may wanna keep tissues handy..._**

Luke felt his heart fall to his stomach as he looked at his cousin in horror; Bo lay unconscious on the floor, his arms and legs thrashing about like a fish out of water.

Squeezing through the narrow opening of the door, Luke saw in a moment that had been Bo's long limbs that were blocking the entrance, and his flailing hands against the sides of the shower and sink, making the gut-wrenching sounds.

Jesse too looked in through the opening and held his hand up to Daisy. "Don't come in here, Daisy. Ya call an ambulance… tell 'em to come right away!"

"Uncle Jesse… what…?" cried Daisy, much frightened.

"Call Daisy! Be quick!" barked Jesse, his voice gruff with fear.

Daisy didn't need to be asked twice. She raced to the phone, blinking back tears as she dialed.

Luke knelt down beside Bo, quaking inside as he saw the fluttering of Bo's blond eyelashes and the blue tinge on his cousin's lips. Gently, he placed a trembling hand on Bo's forehead. "I'm here, Bo… we're all here with ya…" His breath caught in his throat as he contemplated whether or not Bo could even hear him. It didn't much matter. He was gonna remind Bo that he was there, whether the boy heard him or not. He brushed the boy's soft hair back out of his eyes. "I'm here, Bo… I'm here…"

THUD THUD THUD

Luke bit back tears as Bo's arms continued to flail.

"The ambulance is comin'" began Daisy, holding back a sob. "What's wrong, Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse shook his head, refusing to answer. He knew the best thing to do right now was to stay calm and that if Daisy saw Bo in the state he was in, she would be anything but. "Daisy, go pack a bag for Bo an' have it ready t' take t' the hospital."

Daisy nodded and went obediently to the boys' room. Something had to be seriously wrong for them to not let her see Bo. Her mind raced with unanswered questions and horrifying scenarios, causing the girl to flat-out sob as she packed Bo's things.

_Ya know I hate t' see a pretty girl cry, 'specially when it's Daisy…_

"What's wrong with him, Uncle Jesse?" choked Luke, carefully moving Bo's twitching legs aside to make room for the old man to get through the doorway.

Jesse too, knelt on the floor beside Bo. He was about to take Bo's now slightly twitching hand in his own when suddenly, it jerked out, hitting Luke's knee.

Jesse carefully put his calloused hand on Bo's cheek, feeling how tight his jaw was. "I- I dunno, Luke, but I…I think he's havin' some type of seizure…

_Uh-oh…_

Luke and Jesse were kneeling beside Bo, talking soothingly to him when the ambulance arrived. Daisy showed the paramedics in to the bathroom and stood horrified as she caught a glimpse of Bo stiff on the floor except for the occasional fling of an arm or jerk of a leg.

Her hand flew to her mouth. "Uncle Jesse!" Jesse quickly left Bo in the hands of the medics and Luke, who he knew would not leave his side unless forced to.

"Sit down there, Daisy," said Jesse, leading her to a chair. Daisy latched onto her uncle, crying. "Uncle Jesse! What's happenin'? What's wrong with him!"

Jesse rubbed her back in small circles. "I wish I knew, girl… really wish I knew."

He watched as Bo was carried off on a stretcher to the ambulance, Luke right beside him.

"Uh, sir… you can't come… "began the paramedic.

Jesse led Daisy to the truck and closed the door behind her, not bothering to keep it open for Luke, knowing already howthepending argument between Luke and the paramedic would end. If his nephew wanted something, he'd have it, come Hell or high water. Jesse got in the driver's side and couldn't help smiling slightly as Luke ignored the man's words and climbed in beside Bo.

"Looks like I am…"

"Sir…"

Luke trembled with anger. "Look… I ain't leavin, so do yer job and get us t' the hospital!" He took Bo's trembling hand in his own, struggling not to cry and getting angrier with each passing second.

The paramedic sghed, climbing in after him and pulling the doors closed.

* * *

Sirens sounded over the roar of the engine. Faintly, Bo heard voices murmuring around him. Feeling as if he had just gotten into a fight with a hammer and lost badly, Bo moaned turning his head. 

"I think he's comin' round now..."murmured Luke.

Theman next to himnodded in agreement. "A shot of valium usually brings them out of it pretty well. Can ya hear me, son?"

Bo's eyes snapped open, darting wildly around, not recognizing where he was and terrified when he realized he could only move his head.

Luke laid a comforting hand on top of his cousin's. "Easy now… Ya strapped down… so ya won't get hurt…" He felt the tears coming to his eyes and willed them not to fall.

Bo looked at the two men, his eyes full of fear.

"Now son, I want ya t' answer some questions for me," began the paramedic. "Do ya know what day it is today?" Bo thought a moment and mumbled "Monday?" aggravated at not only the disappointed look on Luke's face, but also the fact that it hurt his mouth to talk.

The man took a few notes. "No, son. It's Friday… a special Friday… ya know what holiday it is?"

Bo tried to shake his head, but decided that wasn't the best idea when a shooting pain coursed from the back of his head to the front.

"How old are ya?"

Finally, an answer he knew! "18."

The medic looked at Luke who sadly shook his head. "He'll be 20 in April."

The man jotted down some more notes. "What's your name son?"

Bo looked at him blankly.

"Son, what's your name?"

"My name's uh…uh…" Bo looked at Luke and the paramedic, his lip quivering. "I… I don't know."

_Bo never was good at tests, but I'm gettin' mighty worried here..._

_**You know what to do….**_


	3. Chicken or the Egg

**_Okay everyone, a little challenge for you here. There are actually three reasons why I chose the title SWITCH: the first can be found in this chapter. The second will be revealed later and the third… well, in due time. I hope you enjoy._**

What a day it had turned out to be! Bo had fallen into a deep sleep upon arrival at the hospital and though Luke cringed as he watched them insert the long IV needles into Bo's veins not once but twice, Bo never flinched. That in itself told Luke that something was wrong…terribly wrong. Had Bo felt or even seen the needles before today, he would have been turning pale and sweaty. Now there wasn't a twitch, not a murmur or even a blink… and it scared Luke half to death.

Shortly after Bo received the IV's, the orderlies had rushed him down the hall for tests and X-rays, leaving the Duke family in the waiting room, wrought with worry. Luke was wearing a groove in the floor, pacing back and forth nervously while Jesse sat on the hard chair, holding Daisy in his lap as the girl cried softly on his shoulder.

The same unanswered questions weighed on everyone's mind: what had happened to Bo and why?

* * *

"For Beauregard Duke?"

Jesse stood up, with Daisy and Luke beside him. "I'm Jesse Duke. How's my boy, Doc?"

The man reached out, shaking Jesse's hand, followed by Luke's and Daisy's. "I'm Dr. Andrews and I'm your nephew's overseeing physician."

Jesse nodded, thinking he'd had it with the formalities. What was wrong with Bo?

"Mr. Duke, I know you're anxious about your nephew," he began directing the three into his office across the hall. "Why not come in here? We can talk more privately and it's a sight more comfortable."

Nodding, Jesse followed Dr. Andrews into a spacious office. Sitting down on the couch in the room, he took hold of Daisy's hand, who sat beside him wiping her eyes. Luke sat furthest from Jesse, closest to the door, wanting to be as close to Bo as he could be, since they had not let him come with them to administer the tests, despite Luke's pleading.

Dr. Andrews looked at the family. This was the part of the job he hated most. "Mr. Duke, your nephew is back in his room now resting."

"Is he alright?" asked Jesse, his voice cracking. Luke looked the doctor in the eyes as if trying to read his answer before it was even given.

"I have the results of most of his tests right here," began the doctor, patting an abundant stack of papers on his desk. "It appears that he is quite a sick young man. Everything here points to the same thing- a seizure disorder."

Daisy cried into her uncle's arms. Jesse shook his head slowly, wondering how this could have happened.

Luke glared at the doctor. "He was fine! We were gonna go to a party… he was fine! Yer wrong! Yer wrong! He ain't never had one in his life… Jesse tell 'em! Tell 'em he's wrong!" pleaded Luke, now standing, leaning onto the doctor's desk, his shoulders shaking with fear.

Jesse stood up and hugged his nephew, before gently leading him back to the couch and sitting down between him and Daisy, now holding onto each. Normally Luke would have pulled his hand away, not wanting to appear weak in any way, but now… now he was scared… more scared than he'd ever been, even when he was in the war, and he welcomed the comfort the tired, calloused hand gave to him.

"That's so Doc," confirmed Jesse. "I've had Bo pre-near since he was born… he had lots of health problems as a youngin' but nothin' like…like this."

"What kind of health problems did he have, Mr. Duke?" asked the doctor, taking out a pen to take notes.

Jesse sighed. "Asthma mostly… and his heart was affected because of his irregular breathin'… but he outgrew all of that."

The doctor nodded. "Any of your family ever had epilepsy or a seizure disorder of any kind before?"

Jesse shook his head. "Not that I know of…"

"Is it possible your nephew consumed any large quantities of alcohol or has he been using any kind of illegal drug?"

"Bo wouldn't do that!" yelled Luke, ready to go punch the doctor for even suggesting such a thing.

Jesse's hand steadied him. "Easy Luke…easy now...the man is just doing his job." He looked at the doctor. "No, sir. Not Bo."

The man nodded. "Well, Bo seems to have suffered from some grand-mal seizures. That's why his hand and legs are so bruised and also why he's sleeping so much."

Daisy looked up, wiping her tears. "I don't understand… "

The doctor smiled at her gently. "There are two basic kinds of seizures. Some are just staring off into space or blinking for a bit… others, like what your cousin went through, are more severe, and affect more of the body. In your cousin's case, his arms and legs thrashed about… that's why they are so bruised. We did put him on oxygen also, because he stopped breathing for a bit during the seizure, though not long enough to do any permanent damage. He has a moderate concussion to the back of his head, where he hit the floor..."

"Why?" interrupted Jesse.

"I don't have an answer for that, Mr. Duke. It's the case of the chicken or the egg here. It's possible that the fall Beauregard had caused the seizure itself. He did hit the floor hard enough to leave quite a nasty concussion. But it's just as likely, if not more so, that the seizure caused the fall."

"But he ain't never had one before… he's only nineteen years old…how…?"

Dr. Andrews nodded in understanding. "Sometimes a seizure disorder like epilepsy can be with a person for years without them knowing it. Then one day, just like someone turning off the light switch, everything changes and it's there full force. That's what I believe happened with your nephew. I think that for some reason, today was Bo's day."

Daisy sobbed into Jesse's overalls as Luke gulped back tears of his own.

Jesse looked at the doctor with tears smarting in his eyes. "Is it curable?"

Dr. Andrews looked at them. "In some cases, yes. The first thing we need to do is start Beauregard on an anticonvulsive medication, and try to stop him from having more. I need to warn you, though. They can be hard and even impossible to control. It takes a long time of trial and error to find the right dosage and medicine. Sometimes, there just isn't one to do the job."

"Will Bo be able to… do what he always did?" asked Jesse. Luke moaned slightly, telling Jesse he wanted to know the same thing.

"Well, providing we find a medication that works for him, yes. He should be able to lead a relatively normal life. Of course, every time he has a seizure, he will be subject to another round of trial and error medications until we find another that seems to work… and Georgia law forbids the use of motor vehicles by anyone who has had a seizure for three months afterwards…."

"Bo can't drive for three months?" interrupted Luke.

The doctor nodded. "At least…and every time he has one, the clock gets reset… still, not driving is better than the worst case scenario...remember that."

"What's that?" asked Jesse, not particularly liking how the doctor's eyes shifted downward as he said that.

"Well, sometimes people who suffer seizures quit breathing, just like your nephew did. There's a possibility, however slight, that Beauregard might have another seizure and quit breathing like this time, but not start breathing again. It isn't a highly probable scenario, but still, far greater given the type of seizure he has and also his health history. I'm sorry."

"Dear God…" muttered Jesse, holding Daisy as she sobbed.

Luke shook his head, blinking back tears. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening! "No!" He raced out of the office.

Jesse stood up, shaking the doctor's hand. "C'mon, Daisy. Let's you and me give Luke a minute… then, we'll go see Bo ourselves," he added well-knowing where Luke was headed. Daisy nodded and leaning on her uncles arm, walked out of the office and to the waiting room to get some coffee.

_Now friends, I don't know bout y'all, but this has got my feathers more ruffled than a Tom turkey the day before Thanksgiving… an' it's only just started._

_**Please review. I value your opinions so much! Thanks! Jordyn**_


	4. Why Luke? Why?

**_Thank you all so much for all the reviews. I'm so glad you are liking this story so far and your opinions mean so much to me… you just don't know how much I appreciate y'all. That said, I hereby dedicate this chapter to everyone who takes the time to review because I know it's easier to just not and say ya did, but I know for me it gives me the encouragement I need to keep going. So to all who review… this one's for you! And of course, I better put in a TISSUE WARNING for some of you especially. You know who you are._**

_**By the way, those of you who read this might want to check out the other story I posted: Letters from War. As you know I hardly ever post more than one story at a time, but I think you will understand why that one is special and I'd love to hear what you think.**_

A light in the hallway flickered, but Luke took no notice as he stopped just outside room 412…Bo's room. A nurse stepped out and smiled softly at Luke.

"You family?" she asked kindly.

Luke could only nod.

"Well, he's in there restin'. Ya can go on in if ya like…"

Luke didn't wait for another word. He turned the handle and made his way to the chair beside the bed.

It was a good thing the chair was there, it turned out. Seeing his cousin in the state he was in was more than Luke could bear standing up. Crumbling into the chair, he carefully picked up Bo's left hand and gently massaged the bruise on it. He couldn't tell if the bruise had occurred from the IV placed in the top of his hand, the seizure itself or both, but he was inclined to think the latter. It didn't really matter much anyway. The fact was that it was there... and on his right hand… and on his arms… and legs…and since they said he had a concussion, he knew there was a bruise on his brain as well.

Luke took a deep breath taking in the sight of his baby cousin as calmly as he could. He didn't look good. Bo had always had a healthy glow to him, complete with a nice tan from working in the fields beside his cousin making his blond hair seem even blonder than it was. Now, whether it was the pale light from the hospital, or Bo himself, the younger cousin seemed more to Luke like a colored shadow of what he had been. He looked so frail and helpless. His nose was turning slightly red from the oxygen being pumped into it and Luke couldn't help but wipe tears from his eyes as he thought back to the many times little Bo would come home from the hospital after having a breathing treatment for his asthma. His nose would always be red and sore and many were the times he would wake in the night with nosebleeds because of it. His closed eyes seemed more sunken than usual, and his lips were chapped and bleeding slightly.

Gently Luke held onto Bo's hand with his own, gently pushing the hair back from his eyes, gulping as he felt just how clammy his skin was. This couldn't be happening… it had to be a dream… a bad dream…

_If it's a dream, I sure wish someone'd bring in the rooster 'bout now._

"Yer gonna be okay, Bo. Ya hear me cousin? Yer gonna be alright." Tears were beginning to fall from his eyes. Quickly he brushed them away, irritated at himself when more started to come. "God Bo, it ain't fair. It just ain't!"

Luke sighed despairingly. He was always the strong one, the one with the plan, the one who knew the answers. Now, he felt weaker than ever before and all he had were questions. He gently, put Bo's hand to his mouth and put a small kiss on it, gently tracing the IV tube with thumb. The feel of the clear plastic tube against his skin more than he could take, he bent over Bo sobbing his heart out.

He stopped just long enough to hear a vaguely familiar voice. "Luke?"

Luke wiped his eyes and looked at Bo who was staring at him with those big blue eyes of his. "Luke?" he whispered hoarsely again. Bo's bottom lip quivered as he squeezed his cousin's hand. "Luke, what's wrong?"

Luke smiled sadly, wiping the tears that continued to fall down his cheeks. "You remember me Bo?"

Bo swallowed, not sure what Luke meant by that question. He could tell that he was in a hospital, but he couldn't remember why, but seeing as how he had no broken bones that he could see and just a bad headache he figured it couldn't be anything major.

"Course I remember you Luke," he began, wetting his dry lips with his tongue as speaking seemed to make them dryer. "Who could forget a mug like yours?"

Why Luke started sobbing again as he stroked Bo's hair and why he hugged Bo's hand to him puzzled Bo for a moment, until Bo moved to look at Luke's face.

"Ow!" He tried to lift his hand to the back of his head where the pain had shifted from bad to worse, but soon discovered that his arms felt like they were weighed down with millstones. "Luke? What's wrong with me?" he asked weakly.

"Ya remember anything Bo? Anything at all?"

Bo thought for a moment. "I was getting ready for the party… did we go to the party?"

Luke shook his head. "No, buddy. We never made it there."

Something about the way Luke said those words worried Bo. "I 'member goin' t' take a shower… an' reachin' fer a towel… seems like I remember this older fella askin' me questions too… nothin' else." Talking made him tired and a yawn overtook him before he knew it, causing his eyes to water with pain.

"Bo?"

Bo looked at Luke, tears falling. "Somethin's wrong with my jaw," explained Bo quietly. "Hurts. Hurt ev'rywhere…"

Luke nodded. "Ya had some seizures and have a concussion there, Bo."

"I did?" Bo's eyes grew big with fear. He'd heard of people having seizures, but had never actually seen one. From what he knew they were mighty scary.

"Yeah… ya did." Luke opened his mouth to say more, but could only take his cousin's bruised hand in his own and hug it to his chest, having been more scared than he'd ever been in 'Nam.

Tears escaped Bo's eyes. Seizures? It didn't make sense to him. Something had to be wrong. He was Bo Duke. That kind of thing didn't happen… not to him. Looking at Luke so close to breaking down crying again, Bo felt his own heart contracting. He felt responsible for reducing Luke to the state he was in and he could only imagine what he had put Uncle Jesse and Daisy through. He felt his eyes begin to close as his own hot wet tears mingled together with Luke's on the pillow. Eyes still closed, he could only moan softly and mutter "Why Luke? Why?" Soon, sleep stole him away for its own bringing with it the temporary escape from reality that Bo so needed.

_**You know what to do. Thanks!**_


	5. Freak

Bo woke several hours later to find not only Luke at his side but Jesse and Daisy as well. He tried to smile, wincing as even that motion made his jaw hurt.

"How ya feelin' Bo?" asked Jesse, closing his gentle calloused hand over Bo's.

"Like I got hit by a truck… twice," replied Bo truthfully. He felt awful.

Daisy stood near the wall, half hidden in the shadows. She hated to see her cousins hurt. Sure they got into occasional scuffles … half the time, truth be told, they even instigated them, but to have Bo so hurt, for no apparent reason, was more than she could take.

"Daisy…" called Bo softly, "Daisy…"

The girl walked towards him hesitantly, tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Daisy." Bo tried to hold his hand out to her, but found his strength gone. "Why am I so tired, Uncle Jesse? I'm too tired t' move a muscle…"

"Don't ya worry none, Bo. Ya just worked yer muscles a bit more than usual… it'll pass."

Bo nodded. He believed that. In fact, he was aching in places he didn't know he even had. "What's wrong with m' jaw?" he asked, giving Luke a look of thanks when his cousin gently massaged his aching cheek.

"Doc says ya tightened yer jaw hard. Wants ya on a soft diet fer a spell… till ya can handle solid foods again," explained Jesse, motioning to the bowl of jell-o on the tray next to the bed. "Think ya can handle some of that?"

Bo nodded , willing to at least try, but let out a frustrated sigh when he couldn't hold his head up long enough to eat, even with the bed raised to support him.

"Let me, Bo," offered Luke, spooning up some of the contents.

Jesse took Daisy by the arm. "We're gonna run down an' see if we can get ya somethin' for those lips of yers…" he explained. "Gals ain't gonna want t' kiss ya if yer lips are cracked from bein' so dry."

Bo didn't answer as he watched them leave the room, though he privately wondered what gal would ever want to kiss him, given the ordeal he was now faced with. He was still thinking on this when he felt Luke gently slip his arm underneath him, supporting his head and spoon feeding him. Bo tried to take it from the spoon, but unfortunately most of it ended up spilled onto Luke's lap. Bo flushed in embarrassment, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"It's alright, Bo…" began Luke softly. "Don't matter, see?" He picked it up with his hand, throwing away the offensive spoonful and looking at Bo. "Wanna try again?"

"No!" Bo mustered all his strength to shout the words, then, too tired to try to be strong, he turned his head carefully and sobbed into his pillow.

"Bo… hey now Bo…. ya don't have to cry…just a bit of jell-o…"

"Ain't that," sobbed Bo sounding more like a frightened child then ever before.

Luke looked at him questioningly. "What then?"

Bo cried, too weak even to wipe his tears and crying harder as Luke reached down and wiped them for him. "That's why…" stated Bo simply. "It ain't fair! It ain't fair!"

Luke sat close beside Bo on the bed, gathering the boy into his arms and just holding him, not knowing what else to do. Bo just clung to him and cried. "Shhh, Bo… it'll be alright… you'll see…."

Bo shook his head. "No… won't nothing ever be right again! I'm a freak!"

"Y'ain't a freak, Bo. That's ridiculous…" interrupted Luke.

Bo looked him with fire in his eyes. "Is it? Daisy already is scared t' death o' me…"

Luke shook his head. "She's just worried fer ya… we all are."

Bo sighed, not convinced. He felt awful, and he knew he looked that way too, just judging from the numerous bruises on his arms, and he couldn't even eat without help. Things were bad, and he knew it.

"Luke… I'm kinda tired," began Bo, hoping his cousin would take the hint. Luke did, and soon Bo was lying in bed by himself, Luke having left for just a moment to get some coffee intending to stay by his cousin's side while he slept. Taking advantage of being alone in the room, Bo cried for all the pain he felt and the fear that gnawed at him. It wasn't long before he was weeping, his breathing becoming irregular in the process.

Bo was so engrossed in his sobbing that he didn't realize that his hands had started trembling and he didn't hear the monitor start to beep wildly.

_**Ahh cliffies…. We love 'em yet where would we be without them? I apologise for the shortness of the chapter, but as with Letters I must take a short leave on updating due to the sudden tragedy that my family is coping with. I will be back asap, and meantime, let me know if you still like this story by clicking the button…**_


	6. I Don't Feel Good

_**Hey y'all. I'm back now and here is the next chapter.**_

Luke sighed. He had told himself he'd only be a minute to get a cup of coffee, before returning to Bo's side. The minute had turned to an hour when he met up with Daisy and Jesse. Jesse suggested that while Bo got the rest that he needed that the family should take a break as well, and get something to eat. Neither Luke nor Daisy were hungry, but went along for their uncle's sake knowing he would worry about them if they didn't eat.

They returned to Bo's room and were just about to go inside when they were stopped by a nurse.

"Mr. Duke…I'm glad you're back… the doctor would like to see you. Ya should be able to find him at the nurses' station on the second floor."

"What 'bout Bo?" asked Luke, moving towards his cousin's room.

The nurse shook her head. "The doctor will explain everything. Please…go…"

Jesse put an arm around Luke's waist and another around Daisy's. "Come on… let's go see what this is all about." He grimaced as his big toe started to ache, knowing that that meant only one thing: trouble with a capital "T."

They spotted the doctor as soon as they stepped off the elevator. "Doc? Bo… how's my boy?"

The doctor motioned the family to some empty chairs in the sitting room nearby. "Mr. Duke… this floor is the Intensive Care Unit… we had to move your nephew here."

"Move him…" repeated Jesse quietly. "Why?"

Luke looked at the doctor, holding Daisy's hand tightly in his. What could have happened?

The doctor continued. "He had another seizure… normally a seizure only last's two or three minutes tops."

"And Bo's?" asked Jesse softly.

"His lasted seven. He stopped breathing several times as well. We can't risk it again to have him in a normal room. Seven minutes in that state is too long…too long." He shook his head.

Daisy looked up, wiping tears from her eyes. "Why is it too long? I don't understand…"

"Well, Miss Duke, Bo stopped breathing off and on during the seizure. The longer the seizure lasts the less oxygen will get to his brain… and if that's the case…well, things could go from bad to worse. At least here we can better monitor him…"

"Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Only family while he's here though…he may not be aware that you are there, so be prepared. He is in room 207."

No sooner had he said the word than Luke was gone. Jesse kept Daisy beside him, asking a few more questions and giving Luke some time with Bo by himself, knowing that as hard as this was on Jesse and Daisy, it was even harder on Luke.

Luke opened the door, only to find his cousin surrounded by doctors and nurses apparently trying to wake him.

"Get away from him! Leave him alone!" yelled Luke rushing to his cousin's side, quaking at how pale his cousin looked, even against the white pillow of the hospital bed.

"Sir, we need t' check…" began a nurse much flustered by Luke's actions.

"Ya need t' leave," commanded Luke, running a hand over Bo's forehead protectively.

The nurses looked at the doctor who motioned them from the room, leaving Luke alone in the room with Bo.

Luke looked at his cousin's still form on the bed. Frowning, he brushed Bo's hair back from his eyes.

"Bo…Bo… it's Luke… d'ya hear me cousin?"

There was no answer.

Luke sighed heavily. "Bo… Bo… c'mon buddy, wake up... please… wake up Bo…"

Bo moaned, tossing an arm out towards Luke.

"That's it buddy. Wake up," commanded Luke gently.

Bo's eyes opened and his breath caught as he noticed that he was now hooked to even more monitors than before. "Luke," murmured Bo weakly behind the oxygen mask.

"I'm here Bo… I'm right here…" Luke took hold of Bo's hand, wincing slightly as he felt how clammy it was.

"Luke… I don't feel good."

"I know buddy…I know ya don't, but don'tcha worry. I'm here. I'm gonna take care of ya…I promise..."

Bo sighed and closed his eyes in relief. If Luke said he would take care of him, then things were gonna be okay. It was as simple as that, his child-like faith in his cousin unwavering.

Luke watched as Bo fell back to sleep, obviously too weak to stay awake. It had taken everything he could to not cry himself when Bo said he didn't feel good, sounding so much like the baby cousin Bo after one of his many asthma attacks had left him recovering in bed for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Luke... I dun feel good," muttered nine year old Bo as he clung to Luke crying. Carefully Luke removed his cousin's boots and his socks, and taking Bo in his arms, wrapped him in a blanket cuddling him gently.

It was a part of Luke very few people saw. Luke was thirteen now and, although he loved his family passionately, showing affection had always been hardest for him. Lately though, when Bo's attacks had started to worsen, Bo saw a side of Luke he had never seen before. So gentle and protective of his baby cousin, Luke had taken upon himself to care for Bo when his aunt and uncle couldn't and, truth be told, he grew jealous whenever his aunt and uncle did see to Bo.

Bo had always loved to be cuddled, ever since he was a baby, and it hadn't mattered who it was, so long as the hugs kept coming. Now though, when he was sick, there was only one person he wanted and that was Luke, who accepted Bo's favor proudly. Luke was the only one who could calm the frightened child when he couldn't get a breath. It was Luke who knew what Bo wanted, without having to ask, be it his teddy bear or a cup of water before he went to bed, and it was Luke who knew just where to rub his back to get him to sleep.

"M'scared Luke… hurts…"

"I'm here Bo…I'll take care of ya…"

Gently he held Bo close to him, rocking him to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Luke sat on the bed, beside Bo and smiled sadly as Bo, sensing where Luke was, leaned his head against him. "Sleep Bo…I'm here… I'm here…" said Luke softly, gently stroking Bo's hair and humming to him, tears trickling from his eyes.

_**If ya read this chapter, all the way through….**_

_**Let me know ya like it… leave a review!**_


	7. To Live Again

_**Kay there is actually two switches in this chapter… one is blatantly clear and although I didn't have it in mind when I started this story, it kinda worked here, so I am sure that one will be obvious. The next switch starts in this chapter and is more hidden, but you might be able to see it…especially as the story continues…. Enjoy!**_

Bo lay in his own bed a week later though, in truth, he would rather have stayed in the hospital. He couldn't stand how everyone treated him, though the family had the very best intentions. Jesse would leave his work in the fields every hour or so and come into the house having "forgotten something" and checking on Bo while he was there. Daisy insisted on treating him as if he were a piece of fragile glass, ready to break at any moment, hardly daring to talk to him. Luke scarcely left his side, which normally Bo would have been grateful for but now…now it made him feel like a burden to everyone around him. It was like they were all waiting for something to happen and it drove Bo crazy.

He looked up as Luke entered the room, bringing with him a glass of water and a couple pills. "Time fer yer medicine, Bo." Bo nodded slowly. He hated this part of the day more than any other. It was bad enough that he would have to take these pills every day for the rest of his life, even though no one knew if they were really even doing what they were supposed to do: preventing more seizures. Bo hated the idea that his body was being controlled, not by himself, but of these two white pills that Luke held in his hand. What really made him feel horrible, however, was that as weak as he still was, he needed help to even get the pills swallowed. Now, as Luke gently lifted his head and held the glass to Bo's lips so he could swallow the bitter dose, he couldn't help wonder if things would ever be like they were.

Ever since the seizures had happened, Bo was weak. He had no energy left, not even to do the simplest tasks such as eat, brush his teeth, or wash himself. Luke had appointed himself to help Bo with everything he needed and, although Bo was thankful, he couldn't help the feeling that thing, this "epilepsy" had left him handicapped in every sense of the word. He didn't talk about it, nor did anyone else. It was like the whole subject had become taboo for the Duke family. In fact Daisy, when Cooter had come for a visit and asked how Bo was doing and if they had found out the reason for his epilepsy yet, had passionately declared, "it's a seizure disorder…that's all…that's all!" and ran from the room, loud enough for Bo to hear. It wasn't much really, but it devastated Bo. Maybe to Daisy there was a difference… and he supposed "epilepsy" did have a more grim sound to it than the polite term "seizure disorder" but it was all one and the same to Bo. Both meant pills, endless blood tests, weakness, no driving and the loss of life as he knew it.

"Can I get ya anythin' Bo?" asked Luke as he gently laid Bo's head back against the pillow.

"Yeah," began Bo quietly.

Luke looked at him anxiously. Bo hardly asked for anything, so when he did Luke tried his best to get it for him. "What?"

"My life back …"

Luke's heart ached at the sight of the tears that trickled down his cousin's cheeks. "Bo… don't do this t'yaself…" began Luke pleadingly.

"Why not? Everyone else feels sorry for me…why can't I?" asked Bo bitterly.

Luke shook his head. "We don't pity ya…we just wanna help is all."

"I…DON'T…WANT… HELP!" he yelled, wincing as the loud words made his head ache again. "I wanna drive… an' swim… I wanna go on a date an' not hafta remember t' take my pills with me…I wanna go out with friends an not hafta worry bout flappin' round like a fish in front of em… that's what I want Luke! Can ya give me that? Can ya?" asked Bo desperately the tears now flowing from his eyes.

Luke bit his lip. "You know I would if I could…"

"But ya can't Luke! No one can!"

"Don't give up Bo…ya's been so brave through all this Bo, an' I'm so proud of ya… don't give up now…please…" begged Luke.

"It ain't fair… it ain't fair!" sobbed Bo passionately.

Luke gently lifted Bo to a sitting position, holding him close against him, not surprised when Bo buried his head on his shoulder, clinging to his shirt.

"Shhhh Bo… easy now…" hushed Luke worriedly. The doctors had said that seizures could be triggered by strong emotion… and with the way Bo was carrying on, he was putting himself right in harms way.

Luke held Bo tight, gently rocking him as he cried until there were no tears left. "It's ok, Bo….it'll be ok."

"Luke?"

"Yeah buddy?" asked the older cousin with tenderness in his voice very few ever heard.

"Luke… I… I'm so scared…an' I don't like stayin stuck in this bed…"

Luke sighed softly. "I know Bo. They just wanna make sure this new medicine they switched ya to is workin, since the other two didn't. Jesse said maybe tomorrow ya could get up a bit, but he'd be a lot more willin' if ya'd eat something."

He was worried about that too. Bo had no appetite, and if anything was a tell-tale sign that something was wrong, that was it. Granted, he was still on a soft food diet because of the muscle pain in his jaw, but even so, he hardly touched anything they gave him. Jesse even made some of his famous crawdad bisque for him thinking he could eat the broth if nothing else, but Bo had left it untouched.

"I just ain't hungry," answered Bo, choking back salty tears.

Luke nodded. "I know ya ain't Bo, but if ya don't eat, ya ain't gonna have the energy to get up, even when ya's allowed to.

Bo shook his head. Why didn't they understand? He didn't want to eat. Even the thought of food made him sick to his stomach. It wasn't so much that he wasn't hungry… not really. It was more the fact that he didn't have strength to feed himself very well and that every swallow, every twinge of pain in his jaw when he moved it, served as a constant reminder of what could happen, enveloping Bo's heart in fear and making him lose any appetite he had had.

Luke shook his head slowly. Bo didn't refuse food, even when he was sick. Bo had said he was scared and Luke was almost certain that his fear was affecting his appetite, as well as his personality.

Bo had always been the more high-strung of the two cousins, quick to anger, quick to cry, his heart always on his sleeve for the world to see, but now…now it was even more so. Just last night, Luke had awoken to find silent tears streaming down Bo's cheeks. When he asked Bo what was wrong, the young man replied that he didn't know, but he hurt. In response, Luke had simply gathered Bo into his arms, in an effort to hug the pain away. There seemed to be nothing else that he could do.

"Maybe later then," answered Luke, noting how Bo had quieted down quite a bit. "Why dontcha rest a bit an maybe tomorrow ya can move around a bit…"

Bo nodded sullenly. He didn't want to move… he wanted to live.

_**Okay… I tried to update quicker this time…. I hope ya like it. If ya do, please let me know. Thanks! Jordyn**_


	8. Side Effects

**Here is the next chapter as promised…nice and long. This was a hard one to write, for reasons that will become clear in time, but meanwhile please enjoy and lemme know what ya think. -Jordyn**

"Bo, why don't ya come down t' the Boar's Nest tonight with me? Would do ya good t' get outta the house," invited Luke. He was worried about his cousin. Bo had always been fun-loving and outgoing, and he had never been one to stay home. Now though he had turned quiet, not withdrawn exactly, but hesitant to venture out into the world he had once known and loved. Lately when Luke invited him to go for a drive, or to go to Cooter's and just hang out, he had declined, finding some excuse or other why he wasn't able to.

_That sure don't sound like the Bo Duke we know now does it?_

"No thanks," answered Bo quietly.

"Bo, I could use yer help…really…" began Luke again. "There's these three fellas been comin' in…lookin' at Daisy like she's a hunk of meat an they hadn't eaten in days. I could handle one of 'em if they try anything, maybe even two, but not three."

Bo sighed. He wasn't about to let any guy try anything with Daisy. Nodding slowly, he asked, "When ya figure on goin'?"

"Bout eight," answered Luke with a grin. He had a feeling that Bo'd come if Daisy was in trouble.

The blond cousin nodded slowly and turned to go clean up in the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Luke stood outside the bathroom door for a minute, listening to his cousin brush his teeth. Normally, Bo would be humming some song gaily while he brushed, but not now. He frowned as he heard water pouring from the faucet into the bathtub instead of the normal spray sound from the shower. Bo had always taken showers, but now, now he acted like he was afraid to step into one. It wasn't like him- not at all.

All the way to the Boar's Nest, Bo was quiet. Topics of conversation were excitedly brought up by Luke, only to get wet-blanket by Bo, causing the dark-haired cousin to not only be frustrated but angry as well. What gave Bo the right to make everyone else feel just as bad as he did? It wasn't the end of the world. No one had died. He was thinking these things and that it must be true about misery loving company when he glanced at Bo's reflection as he stared intently out the window. Tears were streaming from his eyes causing Luke to shake his head in realization. Someone had died: the old Bo.

By the time they reached the Nest, the soft Georgia wind had dried Bo's tears, and he was managing a well-rehearsed everything's-great-smile for the friends they passed, but Luke knew better. Bo didn't want to be there. In fact he secretly thanked the fellas who were hankering after Daisy. Had they not been giving her trouble, Bo would not have come at all.

As soon as they sat down at their normal table, Daisy approached them her tray full of beers for customers. Setting her tray on the table, she placed one in front of Luke.

"Bo! What d'ya think yer doin'?" asked Daisy as Bo swiped his own beer from the tray.

"Just getting a drink. What's it look like?"

He had the mug to his lips when Daisy jerked it away from him, sloshing a bit out of the glass and onto Bo in the process. "Ya can't drink that Bo."

Bo frowned. "Why not?" He glared at Luke. "What'd ya put in there?"

Luke shook his head. "Nothin'. She means ya can't drink Bo… not with yer medicine."

"Why not?" asked Bo, an expression of hurt on his face.

"Cuz if ya do it might cause more seizures which'll mean more hospitals which'll mean more doctors which'll mean more needles," answered Luke.

"Ya want somethin' else Bo? I can bring ya lemonade… or a Coke…" began Daisy hopefully.

Bo folded his arms and pouted. "Best just bring me a water Daisy… least I don't think there's any harm in that."

Daisy sighed but nodded and left to get it for him.

"Bo…" chided Luke gently.

"Well dang it, Luke, when a fella comes t' the Boar's Nest, he'd like a nice cold albeit watered down beer t' wash down the stale popcorn… if I wanted a coke I'd get one from the blasted machine outside Cooter's place!"

"Enos seems t' think buttermilk goes real fine with stale popcorn," began Luke trying to lighten his cousin's mood a bit.

"Cute, Luke. Yer real funny…" He was about to tell his cousin exactly what he could do with a glass of buttermilk when he was distracted by three pairs of legs and the slender bodies of the girls they were attached to. Bo gave a saucy grin as the girls smiled at him giggling before sitting at a table. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I found myself some better company. Do me a favor, cousin… don't wait up…."

Grinning widely Bo pulled up a chair and sat down amongst them. "Evenin' ladies…"

Luke watched his cousin sadly. Things were bothering him, Luke knew, but it was obvious that all Bo wanted was for things to be as normal as possible… and from the looks of it things were getting better for him already.

Luke changed his mind when Bo burst angrily through the front door the next night, going straight to his room.

Luke looked at the clock on the wall. Nine o'clock. Luke had just dropped him off for a date less than two hours before. Either it had been a very short date or something had gone horribly wrong… and judging from the look on Bo's face when he came in, Luke had a pretty good feeling which it was. Hearing muffled sobs coming from their room, he set the car magazine he had been reading on the coffee table and with an "I'll take care of it" smile to Jesse, who sat reading the newspaper, headed to their room.

Bo lay on his bed, crying his heart out, pounding his pillow angrily with his fist.

"Bo," began Luke softly. "Bo what's wrong?"

Bo tried to tell Luke to go away, but all he managed to do was cry harder, trembling as he did so.

Luke was scared. "Bo… yer scarin' me… ain't like ya t' get upset over a bad date."

Bo glared at him. " Bad date? Bad date! Lemme tell ya somethin' Luke," began Bo quickly, wiping the tears off his cheeks. "A bad date is when ya just don't hit it off. A bad date is when ya find out she has a boyfriend already…tonight wasn't a bad date… it was HORRIBLE!"

Luke sighed. "Well somethin's got ya worked up. Wanna talk about it?"

Bo looked down. "Remember Sara Jane…the real pretty blond from last night?"

Luke nodded, staying quiet.

Bo swallowed continuing, "well ya know how I haven't wanted t' date really… I mean I can't drive so it's hard askin' em…well, I did real good yesterday. I took a chance an' she said yes even though she'd heard about everythin'… she said yes anyway."

Luke smiled. He was so proud of Bo, knowing how hard that must have been for him to do. "That's great Bo."

The blond Duke shook his head. "There's more. So I had ya drop me off and we were havin a pretty nice time. Then she started askin if we could go fer a ride in the General… I had t' tell her that I can't drive him just yet…" He looked down, fresh tears coming to his eyes.

"Then what Bo?" asked Luke softly.

Bo took a quivering breath and looked at Luke. "She said some mean things…" he faltered.

Luke put an encouraging arm around him. "Can ya tell me?"

Bo wiped his eyes, to no avail. "Said what kind of person asks someone on a date when they can't even drive."

_No friends, that's low._

Anger raged within Luke, hearing that. "What gives her the right t'…!"

Bo interrupted him. "That ain't what hurt the most Luke."

Luke looked at him in disbelief, trying to imagine what could be meaner to Bo then reminding him that he couldn't drive.

Bo couldn't help sobbing. "Said I was _lucky _she dated me… no one else would want me…seeing as I was 'high maintenance' er somethin' like that…like I'm some dang machine.

_Uhu… that's even lower._

Luke swallowed, wrapping his arm's around Bo who was trembling, his emotions having a field day inside him.

"Yer too good fer her Bo," began Luke determinedly, wiping his cousin's tears away with his finger.

Bo shook his head, hugging himself to try and calm down. "No Luke… she was right. I'm a freak...who'd wanna freak?"

_I don't know 'bout y'all, but I'm mighty worried for Bo. Stick around._


	9. Sticks and Stones

_**Ya know, these keep getting harder and harder to write, so I am hoping that the chapter doesn't show how much I struggled here….**_

"Y'ain't a freak, Bo," began Luke, rubbing Bo's back gently, "but there's a few things I'd like t' call Sara Jane."

Bo paid no attention to him, too busy hearing her words over and over and over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya know Bo, ya should consider yaself lucky," she began, twirling a strand of blond hair around her finger.

"Why lucky?"

Sara Jane shrugged. "Well, most girls wouldn't waste their time with ya anymore."

Bo swallowed. "Why wouldn't they?" sounding more like a hurt little boy than the offended man he was trying to be.

"Yer high maintenance Bo…face it. Yer gonna have this the rest of yer life. Why would someone want to date you when there are guys without problems like yours?"

"I'm the same person I always was," faltered Bo.

Sarah Jane shook her head. "The Bo Duke I know used t' be one of the best drivers 'round…"

"He still is…"

"Well, like I said before, ya shouldn't ask a girl on no date if ya can't even take her no where."

Bo swallowed. "I'm sorry… I just…"

She sighed. "Save it Bo." She smiled waving to some friends in the corner. "Don't get me wrong…yer a nice guy an' everything, this just ain't gonna work."

"Sara Jane…"

"See you 'round Bo."

With that she went to join her friends, leaving Bo alone with his soda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bo… Bo listen t' me…she ain't worth yer time buddy."

Bo said nothing.

"Bo… dontcha let some dumb girl bring ya down like this…"

"You don't get it Luke! If it ain't Sara Jane sayin' things like that, it'll be someone else! Ain't no one gonna wanna date someone they gots t' babysit all the time."

"Ain't no one babysittin' ya Bo…" began Luke hesitantly, not wanting to provoke his cousin more than he already was.

Bo didn't answer.

"She shouldna said those things Bo… it was just downright mean."

"But she did… she said it… an she ain't the only one thinkin' it."

"Bo…people say stupid things…." began Luke, about to give his cousin the not-worth-your-time speech again when he saw Bo cowering down as if someone had struck him and the tears rolling down Bo's cheeks. His heart ached for him. "Oh Bo…" Taking the trembling boy in his arms, he rocked him gently, trying to soothe him. "I'm sorry Bo…God, I'm sorry."

Bo just clung to him. This was one problem Luke couldn't solve.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later...

"I'm worried bout him, Uncle Jesse," muttered Luke watching as Bo excused himself from the dinner table and went back to their room, leaving his half-eaten dinner plate behind him.

"Ain't like him t' not eat," ventured Daisy.

"No it ain't. Ain't like him at all… he said anything to ya?" Jesse asked.

Luke shook his head. " Not really… not since that thing with Sara Jane. He ain't been sayin' much of anything'."

"Ya reckon it's all 'bout that?"

Luke thought a moment. "No… I mean, he was upset about it, but I don't think Bo'd let anyone bother him that much, no matter what they said."

"Luke's right, Uncle Jesse. S'gotta be somethin' more to it," answered Daisy her gaze concentrating on her uncle's set jaw.

Jesse nodded. "Question is what?"

"I could try talkin' t' him again," offered Luke though he had been trying every day for the past few weeks, to no avail.

Jesse shook his head. "No, you've been trying. No I think maybe Daisy'd here have a better chance of getting' through t' him."

"Me?"

Jesse nodded.

"I'll try." Slowly, she got up from the table and, taking Bo's uneaten piece of apple pie and a fork with her, knocked on his door. "Bo, it's me honey."

There was no answer.

Daisy opened the room a crack, the silence and darkness of the room making her quake. She opened the door the rest of the way and crossed over to Bo who lay on his bed. "Brought ya some pie, sugar."

Bo didn't look at her. "No thanks."

Daisy sat beside him. "What's botherin' ya honey?" she asked, brushing the blond hair that fell over his ears.

"Nothin'" muttered Bo looking up at the ceiling.

"Bo," began Daisy softly. "Honey, we're worried 'bout ya. Ya don't go anywhere anymore, ya don't eat, you've lost so much weight ya could hide behind a fence post…"

"S'nothin' Daisy… just leave me be, alright?"

"Bo…if it's Sara Jane that's botherin' ya, I'd be glad t'…"

"S'not her."

"Well, if it ain't her then…"

He sighed. "I…just…dang it all!" yelled Bo as tears started forming in his eyes. "Look…just go, Daisy, please. Will ya please just go?"

Frowning, Daisy swallowed and squeezed Bo's hand tightly. "Ya know where I am if ya need me." She turned and left the room, returning to the kitchen, now clearly worried. Bo had always been the more emotional of her two cousins, but lately… she hadn't seen his trademark grin since she didn't know when. She missed him.

"Nothin'?" asked Jesse, as he looked up from the dishes he was drying.

"Nothin'. He asked me t' leave. He started cryin' again."

Jesse shook his head worriedly.

"Somethin's wrong…" began Luke, his voice heavy with concern.

Jesse nodded. "But he's stubborner than Maudine on bath day. He ain't gonna tell us til he wants us t' know…"

"When'll that be?" asked Daisy.

"I have no idea," answered Jesse softly.

It was a cool autumn evening a few nights later. Daisy was at work, and Jesse had gone to some neighbor's to help birth a calf. Luke had run into town to get some things and truth be told, he had needed to get away. Bo's depression was starting to wear on him.

As Luke was driving home, he felt a familiar jolt and pulled to the side of the road: a flat tire. At least it wasn't anything he couldn't fix, though it would be a lot quicker with Bo there to help him. He opened the trunk and, to his dismay discovered that the spare was also flat. Swearing under his breath, he radio'd Cooter on the CB.

It was nice being alone for once, thought Bo later, as he lay on the couch. He was tired, which seemed the norm for him anymore, and he just wasn't feeling well, as he had told Luke earlier.

He was sad. The littlest things seemed to upset him anymore. The casual bantering between him and Luke was gone. Every time they had tried, Bo had ended up crying, so Luke didn't try anymore. He couldn't take teasing any more. His interests changed too.

Whenever someone brought up cars or the General Lee, Bo ended the conversation abruptly, commenting on the weather or some other silly thing.

_Talking about the weather instead of cars? Now friends, this is serious…_

The phone rang and Bo slowly got off the couch to answer it wondering why they couldn't invest in one of them new fangled answerin' machines he had read about.

"Duke Farm…Bo Duke Speakin'…"

"Oh hey Bo…it's Enos… I was wonderin'…uh that is… could I speak t' Daisy please?"

"She's at the Boar's Nest, Enos., but if ya…."

"What's that? Bo I lost the last part ya said…Bo?" He swallowed, hearing a large thud as if something heavy dropping to the floor. "Bo? Bo! Possum on a gumbush!" He dropped the receiver, leaving it hanging from the cord on his desk and rushed out to his patrol car, and using his CB called any Dukes out on the Hazzard Net.

"Ya got Luke here Enos…"

"Luke...tell me yer at home…please…."

"Almost just got the General's tire fixed…had a flat on the way to…"

"Luke…who's at yer place?" interrupted Enos.

"Just Bo…why?"

"Get home buddy… I think…I think Bo's in trouble. I got an ambulance comin' now."

Luke didn't remember what else was said. He put the pedal to the floor and rushed towards the farm, praying Bo was alright as tears of guilt streamed down his cheeks.

_**I know…I know… another cliffie…. Well, they are just like birthdays…. They have a way of sneakin up on ya… whether ya want em or not…so fer those who don't like em, I'm sorry, fer those who do, enjoy, and as always, please let me know what you think. Thanks!**_


	10. Fear

_**Okay. I know… so much for updating soon...I'm sorry, but between work and college and family my time for writing gets shorter and shorter…. So please forgive me, enjoy the chapter and r&r.**_

Bo was sitting on the front step several weeks later when Luke quietly came outside and joined him, plopping himself down beside his cousin. The past few weeks had been rough… for everyone.

"Hey Bo…"

"Luke…" Bo didn't look up as Luke sat beside him. He just stared vacantly out towards the General Lee with a listless, longing look on his serene face.

Luke sighed softly. "It's gonna get better, Bo. This is just a setback is all…"

"Yeah…" responded Bo sarcastically. "Everythin' just gonna be all hunky-dorey ain't it Luke?"

"Bo, don't be like that…" began Luke, trying his best to stay patient.

"Well, dang it, Luke! I am sick an' tired of everyone sayin' ev'rythin's gonna be fine when it ain't. Ain't nothin' fine! Look at me! Ya call this fine?"

Bo turned and stared at him, his blue eyes pleading for an answer. Luke looked at him slowly. He had never lied to him and he wasn't about to start now. "No…it ain't fine, Bo…it ain't." There was nothing else he could say as he stared at the aftermath of the "setback" as he called it and shuddered inwardly. Bo had been through hell…

* * *

"Bo!" Luke rushed to his cousin who lay sprawled out on the floor, his left arm unmoving and twisted at a strange angle above his head, his right hand formed into a fist literally punching himself in the face, so much so that blood was seeping from his split lip and chin. "Bo… Bo….I'm here, buddy," began Luke putting his own hand in front of Bo's fist trying to protect the boy from himself without hurting him more. He watched as Bo's eyes blinked rapidly, completely unaware of what was happening. "Bo…Bo…Yer gonna be okay, Bo…I'm here…" Luke swallowed back the tears that threatened to come as he sat beside his cousin, watching helplessly.

Never in his life would he forget the words spoken when Bo finally came around later in the hospital room.

"Luke?"

Luke took hold of Bo's hand, resting his other on his cheek. "Right here, Bo…I'm right here," he answered gently.

The soft tome and unusual display of affection startled Bo. He looked at him with wide eyes. "Luke? What's wrong?"

Luke frowned. Bo hadn't yet realized where he was…much less why he was there. "Ya had a seizure Bo…"

"No I didn't…"

Luke swallowed. "Yeah ya did, buddy. I saw it."

Bo gave him a defeated look. He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and sighed.

It was just as well he didn't utter the words. Luke knew what he was thinking… another six months with no driving. More tests… more blood work… He wasn't at all surprised to see tears falling from Bo's eyes.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I break my arm or somethin'?" he asked, looking down to see that it was immobilized.

"No…but ya dislocated yer shoulder real good."

Bo nodded slowly and bit his lip. "My back hurts."

"I know… it's all the muscles back there…they're gonna give you some muscle relaxers…that oughta help."

"Luke…why ya lookin' at me like that?"

Luke swallowed. He'd been caught. "Just thinkin' is all…"

Bo frowned and seeing a small mirror laying beside the bed, he picked it up and looked into it.

"What the… did I get in a fight?" exclaimed Bo in surprise, staring in shock at his split lip, bruised temple and newly-stitched chin. Bo was a good fighter, but someone had obviously gotten the best of him. "Who the heck beat me up this good?"

"You did," answered Luke quietly.

Bo swallowed in disbelief. "I… I did this?" he asked gently touching his lip.

Luke nodded unable to go into detail, thankful that Bo said nothing more.

* * *

The weeks that followed were hard ones for Bo. He couldn't sleep well due to the constant ache in his back, and the sleep he did get was restless causing Luke not to sleep either. Bo grew more frustrated than ever, now unable to do many of his chores until his shoulder healed, and feeling more like an invalid than ever before.

It seemed he had no purpose. All he seemed to do anymore was worry his family, and cost them money they didn't have. He was feeling sorry for himself, and he knew it, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't care one bit.

Today he had reached his breaking point.

He had wandered out to the General while Luke and Jesse were in the barn doing chores and Daisy had gone into town. He just wanted to sit in it…to feel the familiar seat beneath him, know the feeling of being one with the car once more, even if he couldn't drive it.

He had successfully gotten his legs inside, but as he leaned over to go in through the window, panic seized him. His back felt as if it were on fire, causing a scream of pain to escape from Bo. Startling himself he fell back from the window onto the ground, and gathering his knees close to him, he sat in the dirt, leaning against his car, and cried.

It was thus that Luke found him. "Bo! Bo, are ya okay? What's wrong?" he asked worry evident in his voice.

Bo said nothing. He just sobbed in pain.

"Bo…please… answer me…."

To his surprise, Bo held his arms up to Luke, just as he used to ask for a hug when, as a child, he had been scared.

Luke sat on the ground next to him and, leaning against the General Lee, gathered Bo into his arms, rocking him gently.

"Bo…talk to me…."

"It's over Luke…" he managed between sobs.

"What is?"

"My life…" He pushed himself away from Luke and went inside to scream into his pillow.

Luke watched him go and, though he longed to follow him, he knew that right now, Bo needed to be alone. He therefore bided his time, seeing the opportunity to talk when Bo was seated outside on the step several hours later.

"Yer gonna drive again, Bo…"

Bo shook his head.

"Bo, look it's only another 6 months…"

"Yer wrong Luke…" Bo said with a shaky voice. "I ain't ever gonna drive again…"

"Bo…yer just havin' a bad day…"

"Don't you get it Luke! I'm scared… what if I have a seizure when I drive? I could hurt somebody…I could hurt you! I ain't ever gonna drive…. I ain't gonna take that chance…. NEVER!"


	11. The Days That Followed

It had been six months… six heart-wrenching, agonizing months since Bo had made his life-altering decision. During this whole time Luke had watched from the sidelines as Bo retreated further and further inside an imaginary shell, hiding from the constant voice that reminded him of what he had been… and what he no longer was.

Luke wanted nothing more than to forcefully place his cousin behind the wheel of the General Lee and show him that he _could_ drive and to make him forget all about the nagging fear that throbbed in his heart telling him that he couldn't. It had been Jesse that told Luke to give up the idea.

"Now Luke, like it or not Bo is over 18… he's old enough t' make his own decisions…"

"Even if they's wrong? Jesse you an' I both know that he can drive…"

"Course he can drive… but if he's afraid t', bein' able t' is bout as much help as havein' a fishin' hook with no pole."

"But Uncle Jesse… we can't just sit back an' let him give up on himself…"stated Luke resolutely.

"No…but we can't force him int' doin' somethin' he don't wanna do either…an' drivin' is one of those things… we'll just hafta wait an' see what happens…."

Waiting and seeing… that was becoming a nightly tradition for Luke. Each night he'd lay in bed unable to sleep, knowing that come the wee hours of the morning he would be woken by the muffled sobs coming from Bo's bed. When it had first begun, several months ago, Luke would rouse himself from his warm bed and go to Bo, intending to hold him as he did when he was plagues with nightmares as a child. It wouldn't take much persuasion to get Bo to talk about what was bothering him… or so he thought. He was taken by surprise when, upon feeling his cousin's hand on his shoulder, Bo screamed at Luke, in no uncertain terms, to get away and leave him be.

_Don't y'all just hate that?_

Now Luke didn't even bother closing his eyes. He simply waited, staring at the ceiling for the inevitable. Each night he wanted nothing more than to go to Bo and solve all of his problems just like he used to when Bo was still knee-high to a grasshopper, but he knew Bo would not allow it. So he simply listened as the gentle sobs echoed through the room, night after night, and bided his time.

He decided it was time for a talk with Uncle Jesse when the crying intensified, and Luke could hear Bo's asthma kicking in.

"It's every night Uncle Jesse…" as he explained why the dark circles under his eyes seemed like permanent fixtures as of late.

"Now Luke…them docs told us that some depression er other might happen with his medication…" began Jesse practically.

"No… not like this," contradicted Luke.

"What are ya gettin' at Luke?" asked Daisy as she refilled Jesse's coffee cup with a smile.

"What I'm getting' at is I've seen Bo depressed before…. This is diff'rent. He's lost hope. I'm scared Uncle Jesse. His emotions have been havin' a field day with him…an we all know what that could lead t'…"

Jesse nodded slowly.

"What'll we do?" asked Daisy worriedly.

Luke looked at her. Well, fer one thing I sure as heck ca't just sit back an' watch him tear himself apart like he is… I gotta do somethin'…"

"But what?" asked Daisy, resting her hand on Luke's shoulder.

Luke shook his head sadly. "I dunno. I just don't don't know."

That night Luke awoke to the sound of Bo tossing and turning,oaming softly all the while.

"Bo…" Luke quietly crossed over to his cousin's bed and gently laid a hand on his tense back. The blond jumped.

"Bo… Bo it's just me… yer dreamin'…wake up cousin…"

Bo blinked his blue eyes open and looked up at Luke with a startled look.

"Hey Bo…it's ok….was just a dream…."

"Luke?" asked Bo tentatively.

"Yeah buddy?" answered the older cousin, venturing closer to Bo as one would approach a wild animal caught in a trap.

Tears cascaded down Bo's cheeks as he fumbled for his cousin and pulled him into a hug.

Luke sighed as he held Bo close to him and let him cry. Bo had always been the most sensitive of all the cousins… more so even than Daisy. But never had he been so quick to shed tears as he had the past few months.

"I hate this! It ain't fair an' I hate it!" cried the boy plaintively, hiding his face on Luke's plaid shirt.

"I know ya do," answered Luke kissing the top of Bo's curly head. "But it'll be ok… I promise ya it will…"

Bo shook his head. "I wanna drive Luke… I miss the General!"

"Well come on then… what's stoppin' ya?"

"What if…"

"No," interrupted Luke. "No what ifs…."

"Luke I'm so scared…I don't wanna anyone …an' I could…."

"Bo, anyone could get in an accident… ya sure ain't gotta have a seizure t' do it…"

"I know but…."

Luke shrugged. "I ain't gonna tell ya what t' do Bo… but I will tell ya this… I miss ya… I miss ya a lot."

Bo gave Luke a tired watery smile. "Luke?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"Can…can…we go fer a short drive tomorrow…jest t' see….?"

Luke grinned. "You bet."

"Kay…"

Luke was just falling asleep when Bo called his name ten minutes later.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I…I'm worried an' I can't stop thinkin' bout tomorrow."

Luke threw back the covers in response. Bo made his way to Luke's bed and crawled in beside him sighing softly. "Thanks Luke…" mumbled Bo as he snuggled down under the covers.

Luke shook his head, laying his arm across Bo in a half-hug and gently kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams Bo…"

Bo didn't answer.

He was already asleep.

_Three months later._

Luke grinned as he sat back in the passenger seat relaxing. Bo gave him a saucy grin. "You sleepy, old man?" he teased.

"Who ya callin' old? Ya drive like Great-Aunt Mabel..." returned Luke grinning, having missed the friendly banter with Bo on days like this.

"Aunt Mabel? I bet Aunt Mabel never did this…" Bo did a quick 180 and pressing his foot on the gas turned down an old back road… one that he knew for certain had the bridge washed out in the last heavy rain. "Hold on t' yer hat Lukas… General's bout to sprout wings…"

The sound of the Dixie horn echoed through the sky… like a proclamation to the world…Bo was back.

**_Well that's it- I made the ending as happy as possible though I did not miraculously heal Bo. Now for the explanation. I called it Switch for three reasons: First, because a seizure is like a switch in that during one your body just stops normal function and your brain takes over instead; Second, as many of you noted, Bo had a dramatic switch in his personality as well as his life that he had to deal with because of it. The third switch is simply that, as I mentioned, this is a realistic fiction in that all of the main things mentioned here…did not only happen to Bo in my story. They were taken from a few of my own experiences. I am not going to give you my entire story, though if you have questions I'll be happy to answer them. My main goal was to give my readers a good read, let them see a little bit inside me… and maybe enlighten you about a much misunderstood disorder. Hope ya liked it! -Jordyn_**


End file.
